Sonic Chaotix
by Samuel98
Summary: The Chaotix, a jack of all trades agency for hire, has been dragged into something they may not be able to handle on thier own. Who is Blyxil? Who are these Soreans? And what's Eggman up to now? This story is actually connected to Darkness Within. Think of it like the multiple stories in Sonic Adventure.
1. Prologue

Hey Guys! My name is Sonic The Hedgehog. A guy as cool and blue as the planet I live on. For as long as I can remember, I've been fighting a guy called Doctor Robotnik, but I prefer to call him Eggman. He's dead set on finding the Chaos Emeralds and using them for his evil schemes, but I'm always a step or 2 ahead of him.

I've beaten him loads of times. Since then, I've met some really great friends. My best friend Miles Prower is the genius of our bunch. But the yellow fox prefers to be called Tails. He has 2 of 'em ya know. There's also Knuckles the Echidna. He's red, and he guards the Master Emerald. On 2 separate occasions he's been tricked by Egghead into thinking me and Tails were after that rock of his, but now he's on our side. He even introduced us to his friends, Vector the Crocodile, a guy who's about business but still knows how to have fun, Charmy, a young bee who's pretty wild, and Mighty the Armadillo, an adventurer who knows where to go to find something valuable.

The six of us formed a group called the Chaotix. We're mainly a detective agency, but we're also set on keeping Egghead from conquering the world. Vector is the boss of the Chaotix and handles business, like how much we're charging for a job. Charmy is the Tracker, normally sent out to find and retrieve important items. Mighty's our Investigator, he usually checks out a location before we decide our course of action. Tails is our Tech Specialist, Knux is the Brawn, and I'm the Operative. Sometimes we switch roles to keep things interesting.

In fact, one of those times is part of the story I'm about to tell you. Tails was gonna be the Operative, I was the Tracker, and Knuckles was the Investigator. We were hired by a plant woman. They were aliens and the United Federations military, GUN, had captured her sister. Mighty wasn't to sure about it, but Vector agreed to it once he saw how much we were getting paid.

"Wait a minute, how do you have so many Gold Rings?" Knuckles and Tails were the only ones suspicious about how an alien could have so much Earth currency.

The plant woman didn't seem to concerned. "When I was running away from the military, a man in a cloak helped me escape and gave me an entire bag of it. He said 'Anything to annoy those idiots,' and he walked towards the base."

Tails bought it, but Knuckles still wasn't convinced. "So you expect us to believe a single guy just pranced up to GUN just to get on their nerves? Fat chance."

"Knuckles, check your Emerald." I wasn't sure what Vector was getting at until Knuckles apologised to the woman. And with that Tails, Knuckles, and I got ready to infiltrate GUN Fortress and find this plant girl. Knuckles would teleport, leaving the M.E with Mighty, while Tails and I flew my plane, the Tornado, to the base. When we met up with Knuckles, he told us that the best plan of action would be to leave the Tornado here and have Tails fly us up to the roof. Up there, we worked our way down and ran into the cloaked man.

"Hey. You don't look like GUN soldiers to me. Were you sent by the Plant lady?"

Knuckles wasn't sure about trusting him, but Tails told him everything.

"Well, there are guards around, and this seems to be the floor where that other girl is being held. I recommend we split into groups of 2."

"And why should we do that?" Knuckles being Knuckles assumes he's being tricked...again.

"Because I have the key, need help getting in there, and won't be giving it up. Also, fighting for it would draw too much attention. Do we have a deal?"

Knuckles started sulking. He always does that when he knows he's wrong. "Alright, deal. By the way, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. These are Knuckles and Tails."

He gestured to himself and said "And I'm Blyxil. Let's move. Fox boy, you're with me."

"Uh… Sonic just said my name is Tails." Blyxil ignored him.

"Blue, Red, you two are the distraction. Go make some noise and keep those guards out of this hallway." he said as he started running. Tails looked back at us and then followed after him.

"OK… C'mon Rad Red, let's go make some noise."

"Right behind ya Sonic."

As we were causing those GUN goons some trouble, more people started showing up. Some GUN soldiers looked relieved. "Agent Shadow, Agent Rouge! We're so glad you're here."

"These idiots are a distraction boys. Follow Shadow to apprehend the other intruders."

"How did you find out about them Bat Girl!?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"You've heard of these things called 'cameras' right?" was her response.

While those two went back and forth, I saw the Black Hedgehog walking past. "Hey!" I yelled, then ran in front of him. "You won't be fast enough to get around me!" He tried, and he almost made it.

"You really are fast, Hedgehog, but I bet I'm stronger." And with that, he rushed right at me. I blocked his attack, but it was like his hand went right through mine. I almost fell, but was able to get up. "What!?"

"Heh heh… I've been hit harder by that guy when he's not in a temper tantrum."

All this Shadow guy did was punch me again, but this time I dodged it and kicked him in the gut. The soldiers behind him tried to back him up, but he held them back. "No, this is the most fun I've had in a while. Let me fight him, you go after the intruders." I tried to go after them, but the hedgehog got to me. "Your opponent is me. Don't get distracted." And he tried to kick me, but I spun into a ball to dodge and attack him. "You really are something."

"Who are you?"

He just smiled at me and said "Wouldn't you like to know." And then he formed a yellow light in his hand and threw it at me.

When I woke up, Vector and the alien were listening to a message from Blyxil. "... and I'll return the girl along with another bag of gold rings once that treasure is found."

"What happened?" I asked. Knuckles turned to me and said, "We've been tricked."


	2. Team Chaotix

A/N: Do I really have to do this at the beginning? There's nothing to talk about!

* * *

The green eyed, blue hedgehog known as Sonic was sitting in the kitchen eating a chilli dog. He wore a black shirt and green pants. Knuckles, the violet eyed, red echidna, had the Master Emerald, a green gem that controls the chaos emeralds, shrunk to the size of a Chaos Emerald and had it on the table in front of him. Knuckles wore black pants, a yellow shirt, and a green scarf. Mighty, a black and red armadillo, was in the living room watching TV with Charmy, an orange bee. Mighty wore a red shirt and blue pants, and Charmy wore his signature orange jacket, goggles, and shoes, as well as black pants. Tails and Vector were analysing Blyxil's message to figure out where he was. Tails wore a purple shirt and orange pants, while Vector wore a yellow shirt and blue pants, along with his signature headphones. Charmy suddenly stood up and flew over to Vector.

"Hey boss, wouldn't it be easier to check the recorder to see where the dude bought it from?" Vector scoffed.

"Don't be silly Charmy. Anyone as good as him at what he does would be smart enough to remove evidence like that." Tails, on the other hand, was willing to see if Charmy was on to something. He took the recorder from Vector and turned it around. "Hey!"

"It was sold to him in the village of Enoma."

Vector scoffed. "Lucky guess Charmy."

Charmy was bursting. "You just don't wanna accept that I'm smarter than you!"

"What's 74 times 18?" Charmy stopped laughing and became nervous.

"Uhhhhhh…"

Vector began to chuckle. "For that, you're gonna bring our messaging system to him.

"Aww. That's not fair." Charmy began to complain, and even started crying.

"If you do this right… You'll get to play video games all night long."

Charmy instantly stopped. "OK!" took a small tv, and flew off. When he left… the purple eyed, turquoise plant woman, Galaxina, from before came downstairs. She had a large flower on her head… or, sprouted from her head.

"Do you really think you can get this man to give back my little sister?"

Vector thought for a second. "We're not sure, but we can try. Tails, check all info on any network for anything about Blyxil's Dark Ring."

"Roger!"

Sonic got up. "Well… I'm gonna go for a run. Mighty… wanna join?"

"You're not gonna leave me behind like last time, right?"

"Sorry about that. Won't happen this time." And they left for a run through the city. "Hey. Let's switch it up a bit."

Mighty gave him a look. "How?"

Sonic gave him a makeshift skateboard. "I broke these off of some of Eggman's machines. Now we get to use him. First one to the other side of Station Square wins."

Mighty had a feeling he'd get left behind again, but the idea of a race was thrilling. Besides, they were both on boards. They weren't using their own speed, so he might actually beat Sonic. "You're on!"

**Downhill Roadway**

And they began skating through the city, dodging cars and sometimes taking the side streets and park paths. Sonic was usually ahead of Mighty, like in a normal foot race, but not ahead by as much, so Mighty still had a shot.

Sonic and Mighty split up by taking two different shortcuts. Sonic jumped off a ramp and onto a building and skated across the rooftops, while Mighty went through backstreets and alleyways. They met up again on the main streets.

As they were reaching the end, a wall broke and a sort of drill car came crashing through. "Hey Sonic! I think it's time for a change of pace!" In the car was a fat bald man with a brown mustache and glasses. He was wearing a red jacket and black pants.

"Oh. Doctor Eggman. What are you doing here?" Sonic spoke nonchalantly.

"What does it look like Hedgehog! I'm here to take care of you and your friend. And my name is Ivo Robotnik! Get a load of this!" He pushed a button and shot the drill on the front of his car at the duo, who easily dodged it.

"Hey Robotnik! This machine is weak!" Mighty yelled.

Robotnik would normally scream at this, but he was surprisingly unfazed. "I have devised a new plan to end you and your friends. This is a warning, but if I actually beat you with this, that would be fine by me"

"So now you're purposely designing machines that won't beat me? Wow Eggman, it's almost like you want to lose!" With that, Sonic jumped off of his board and into Eggman's car, and Mighty did the same. The car broke and as Eggman flew away, they landed back on their boards.

"This isn't the end!"

"Nice job Mighty! But I'll still win this race!" and Sonic sped off.

"Huh, wait!"

**Stage Clear**

Tails was searching through books, news, tv, the internet, all over for anything like Blyxil's Dark Ring, but was coming up with nothing. "What is this Dark Ring anyway?"

Vector had an idea. "I'm not sure. Maybe GUN knows. Would you like to hack into their mainframe?"

"That's genius!" Tails put a special flash drive into his laptop and put his fingers to work.

Knuckles thought about going for a stroll, but figured he'd just get bored. So he looked into the Master Emerald to see what Sonic and Mighty were up to, and saw a broken Drill car. "Looks like Sonic and Mighty had some fun with Dr. Eggman."

"I still don't get that nickname you guys gave him. He looks more like a balloon than an egg. And while Sonic just calls him Eggman, you add the 'Doctor' part, and Tails actually calls him Doctor Robotnik. Can't you guys agree on a name?"

"Sonic tried to get us to, but then he thought the mix was funny."

"Hey guys, I found it! According to GUN, special rings has been located in various locations of the world. They've tried to get them, but the defences are super strong. So far, only one of these rings has been recovered, and it's in the safe hands of the 3 top agents, Rouge, Shadow, and Espio. The database even gives the location of their home. The area is shown on their map, but the surrounding area is shaded in purple, and their is no indication on what it means."

"Good work Tails, let's hope Charmy made it to his destination by now. How long has he been flying?"

"6 hours. If he flew nonstop, he'd be there for a while. But he probably took a few breaks, so he may be there in another hour or so." Tails said, and no sooner than he did did the messaging system begin beeping. "Or he's there now."

Vector put it on his desk and began his communications with Blyxil. He was wearing his cloak. "Hello. I'm Vector the Crocodile. I'm the leader of the Chaotix detective agency."

"I know who you are. And I doubt you found that ring already" Was Blyxil's response.

"We know where it is, but we haven't retrieved it. I'm here to negociate."

"I'll listen, but I probably won't accept the terms."

"How about this. Return the girl to her sister, and we'll give you the rings coordinates and you can get it yourself." Vector didn't think this would actually work, but it was worth a shot.

There was a pause. And then… "Do you know where I can find a green, tailed frog?"

Vector became annoyed. "What?"

"I said, could you help me find a green, tailed frog? As well as the dark ring?"

"What's the correlation?" Vector could see that Blyxil was ammused.

"There is none. It's just that… a friend of mine is looking for another friend of his. He was a normal frog until he swallowed some strange liquid. He's been AWOL ever since."

"You want us to help you find a frog as well as the dark ring inside that castle!?"

"What castle?" Vector realised what he said and shut his mouth. "How about this. Me and my friends infiltrate that castle with the help of some of your agents. The girl will be moved to a safe location where she'll be relatively close but still out of harms way. Once we find the ring, I'll give you the money." There was a short pause. "Then I'll hire you for the job of finding the frog. Deal?"

"What about the girl."

"Didn't I already say?"

"No."

"I didn't hear you either." Charmy was heard behind the monitor.

"Oh… um… I'll return the girl when I pay you for finding the ring."

"Deal."

The screen went blank. And Sonic and Mighty walked in. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Vector had a serious look on his face, so Sonic and Mighty knew something was gonna happen. "We just negotiated with Blyxil."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Now in Bold. I only own Blyxil. All other characters are owned by Sega.**


	3. Operation: Blood Ring

**Fanfictions Not agreeing with me at the moment. And even if it was, this chapter is missing something. But it's late, so I'll upload this to hold the 2-4 readers I actually have until I get the chance to fix it. Actually, 4 may be stretching it. Do I even have A reader? probably not.**

**Edit: I think I fixed it, but this may happen again. I've decided to add songs to the story. You can look them up if you feel like it. I think they add atmosphere. As of now, I've written up to chapter 4 for this side of the story, 5 for Darkness Within, and I'm writing chapter 5 for Vampyric Equality, but I'm keeping uploads spaced out. I probably should've waited longer to start uploading, because school is getting in the way. And may give me more problems if I'm not careful. And I'm never careful. **

**Also, I've decided that one disclaimer is enough. It's in one chapter, it doesn't have to be in all chapters. For any later stories, Disclaimers will be in the description.**

**As of right now, I only picked songs for this one chapter. I won't edit the chapters I have now, but I think I'll add songs for the chapters I've written but haven't uploaded, so the rest of Chapter 3 is still delayed for anyone bothering to read the other stories. All 1 of you. THere's probably only one person reading this story period. No, I'm not depreciating myself. This is my first story, and even then, I'm new to fanfiction anyway. No ones heard of me. So I only have one reader NOW. In a few weeks, someone will just happen onto my story by chance, and get hooked. Like I did with other stories on this site.**

**This is a hefty authors note that nobodies reading. I'll continue my thoughts below.**

* * *

**Song: Team Chaotix**

The chaotix were waiting in the forest. Blyxil had not yet arrived. The Chaotix all wore blue suits that they each customized to make their own. Vector simply wore his headphones, Charmy had a blue jacket, like his orange one, Sonic wore red Soap shoes with his, and Tails had special pockets for his gear. Knuckle and Mighty just wore the standard suits.

"That guy better show up." Knuckles, needless to say, was annoyed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will." Tails said.

"Don't sweat it Knucklehead." Sonic said.

They waited a little while longer, and three cloaked figures appeared. The big one wore green, the middle one wore blue, and the smaller one wore yellow.

"Well, looks like Blyxil's finally here. And He brought some friends." Vector stated.

"Yup. These are Gibx and Xayr. Now, where's that treasure we're here to find?"

Tails showed him the map. "It's in a mansion on the far side of this town." Blyxil looked visibly irritated.

"I've been running through this place for the past 2 months. How did I not find this!?"

"Maybe it was just placed here." Sonic tried to calm him down.

"Do you have a plan to get us into town?" Vector asked. Blyxil was quiet for a few seconds.

"What are your skills?"

Tails gave a basic description. Sonic's fast, Knuckles is strong, Tails and Charmy can fly, Tails is a technical genius, Mighty's observant, and Vector is the leader. "Knuckles also brought his Master Emerald along since there's no one at base to keep an eye on it. While he has it, he can teleport." Blyxil looked intrigued.

"I have a gem that let's me teleport too." He took out a blue Chaos Emerald. Knuckles took a look at it.

"That's one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. They have near unlimited power."

Blyxil thought a little bit more, then he spoke again. ""Alright. Knuckles will warp Tails and Vector, to the mansions roof to jam any tracking or defense systems they have up. Knuckles will warp back here, and when Tails and Vector give the signal, Knuckles will warp Sonic and Mighty into town, and you three will cause a distraction. Charmy will monitor the situation from the sky and warn anyone if any danger is coming. I will warp Xayr and Gibx into the mansion and we will find the ring. When I signal you all, that is when we will retreat."

"What signal?" Mighty asked. Sam responded by throwing everyone a watch made of aluminum, plastic, rubber, toothpicks, and wires.

"When you want to give the signal, connect the green wire to the yellow wire. Operation starts now. Go!"

Knuckles grabbed onto Tails and Vector and teleported, as planned. "Good luck you two." And he warped back, as the sun set, and the sky darkened.

Tails got his gear and got to work, while Vector took a look at the town. "The town's layout doesn't seem to give us or them any type of advantage. If we're spotted, it may be a tough fight. Are you ready?"

Tails was working at shutting off the machine on the roof. "Yeah. One more bolt… and done. Let's activate the signal."

Vector stopped him for a second. "Don't you think it's a little odd for him to give us these? It looks like trash to me." Tails connected the wires and they both felt a shock.

"Whatever get's the job done, I guess. Now what?"

"We wait."

**Song: Speed Highway**

Sonic, Knuckles, and Mighty were in the city.

"So, we're the 'go cause chaos while someone else achieves the goal' crew again. Great." Sonic complained.

"You looked like you were having a blast last time." Knuckles pointed out.

"Oh yeah… and Mighty wasn't there. Basically, go nuts. BREAK!" Sonic sped off.

**Town Night Chaos**

**Act 1**

Sonic sped through the town, running over everything in sight. He even spin dashed off a slightly raised ground and ended up on a roof. He jumped off and onto a rail.

Sonic then spin dashed straight into a bench and broke it.

**Act clear**

"Whoops."

**Act 2**

Mighty ran up to Sonic. "Hey! Let's make this interesting." Sonic turned to him.

"How?"

"Let's race through the town. I saw a clock tower over that way. We run there, to the top, and jump off and run down the sides, and run back here."

"Hmmm. Deal." Sonic shook hands with Mighty. "One." They both got into a ready position.

Mighty counted next. "Two." They were ready to run at a moments notice.

"THREE!" They took off. Mighty was falling behind, but he turned down a side street and grinded down a few rails. He then jumped off of them and jumped from building to building until he was back on the main street with Sonic behind him.

"What!?"

Mighty waved behind him. "We never said no tricks!" Mighty then jumped on top of a building and found a ramp, which he rolled onto and jumped off of to get far ahead. He looked behind him to see Sonic had found a really long rail that goes all over the place, and he was catching up fast. Mighty jumped off the buildings and found a downhill street.

Mighty arrived at the tower and ran up the stairs on the outside. He looked down to see Sonic running around at the base. "What's he doing?" Mighty kept going forward and reached the top to see Sonic already there. "How!?"

"I found a spring." Sonic jumped off the side and began running down the tower. Mighty followed behind. Sonic ran as fast as he could. Mighty ran to the clock face, and slammed down on of of the hands. He went whirling around the clock and was thrown down to the bottom. He passed Sonic and landed on his feet.

He ran up the street back to their starting point. Sonic wasn't too far behind. he was catching up quick. Mighty pushed himself to the limit, and they were back. Mighty was panting.

**Act clear**

"That was tight!" Sonic screamed.

"How do we know who won?" Mighty asked.

**Act 3**

Song: Speed Highway-At Dawn

Knuckles was punching everything he saw. Benches, phone booths, trees, and walls. "I've got an idea. Why don't I get myself a birds eye view." So Knuckles ran down a few streets looking for a tall enough building.

He saw Sonic and Mighty running up a street towards him, and saw a large clock tower behind him. "Perfect." Knuckles ran up to it and began climbing up. When he saw the clock face, he saw that the minute hand was busted. "Probably Mighty."

He reached the top and looked over the city. He saw Tails and Vector lounging around, and Sonic and Mighty running around like psychopaths. He also saw the mansion where Blyxil should be. Knuckles saw Charmy flying around, pointing binoculars at everyone and everything.

"Eh… I'll just glide around." He jumped off, reached forward, and felt the wind carry him. As he reached the ground yet again, he decided to pass the time by digging.

**Stage clear**

**Song: Westopolis**

Vector and Tails were still on the roof, when a purple chameleon showed up.

"And just what are you two doing here?" Tails took a look at Vector, but he didn't seem too worried.

"We're just chilling. What are you doing here?"

The chameleon moved his hands as though he was preparing to throw something. "Taking care of intruders." He through a ninja star at them. Tails and Vector split up. Tails jumped off of the roof and ran down a hill.

Sonic, Mighty, and Knuckles met up near the center.

"Hey, don't you think it's odd we haven't been spotted yet?" Mighty asked.

"Maybe we're causing so much mayhem that their checking everywhere we've been, instead of where we are." Knuckles hypothesised.

Sonic turned around and saw that they were being watched. "And what might you ladies be doing out here on this fine evening?" The pink hedgehog, white bat, and brown racoon each looked ready for a fight.

"We're here to stop you from messing up our town." The hedgehog said.

"Hey! Your that bat-girl from the other night!" Knuckles yelled.

"The one and only, troublemaker."

"You dills better get out." The racoon said.

Mighty yawned. "Make us." The girls got angry and prepared to fight.

**Night Chase**

Tails heard a voice behind him. "Where do you think you're going fox boy?" He turned around and saw a white hedgehog. Tails jumped into the air.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na." He spun his tails and took flight. He looked behind him to see the hedgehog glowing green flying behind him. "Uh oh." Tails tried to throw him off by landing on buildings and immediately taking flight again, but he was diligent.

"Ok, let's try this." Tails landed on the ground and continued running on foot. The hedgehog ran on foot too, but Tails was slowly extending their distance, so he went back to flying, and was keeping Tails in sight.

**Psychic Hedgehog**

"He doesn't give up!" Tails reached an open space in town and stopped there, and he turned to face the hedgehog. He stopped too, and readied himself for a fight. Tails ran at him with the intent of performing his Tail Spin.

"It's no use!" The hedgehog thrust his arm forward and Tails found himself unable to move.

"What!?"

"Take THIS!" Tails was thrown forward into a wall.

Tails recovered and took a look at the hedgies stance. 'Maybe that'll work.' Tails spin dashed into the hedgehog and he landed flat on his face. "Alright!" Tails went back to tail spin into him, but he spin jumped off of the ground and into him. "Ahh!"

"How about this!" The hedgehog picked up a table with his green energy. "Take THIS!" Tails slammed into a wall again, but recovered quickly.

"Ok. Let's try this on for size." Tails readied his tools. He flew over the hedgie's head and dropped a ring case on him.

"Wha… Waaaaaa!" The rings blew up on impact. Tails followed up with a tail spin, and then spin jumped into him. The hedgie got up off the ground and prepared another psychic table throw, but Tails ran up to him to provoke him into throwing it, but he rolled under the table and into the white hedgehog.

"It's no use!" The hedgehog, once again, grabbed Tails in his psychic grasp. "Take THIS!" Tais was thrown into a nearby wall, but he recovered and shot the hedgie with a stun gun. He then tais spun into him. "It's no use!"

"Oh come on! How!?" The hedgehog gave Tails no answer. "This will end it." He threw Tails across the area. Tails felt down for the count, but found the strength to give the battle one more try. He got up and ran towards the hedgehog, and at the same time, the hedgehog ran at Tails. They spin jumped into each other.

**Stage clear**

Vector was in combat with the chameleon. "Who sent you? Was it the man with the cloak?" The chameleon asked.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?

"I will make you."

Before Espio could act, the larger cloaked figure literally landed on him.

"Hello Alligator! Blyxil sent me to help!" Vector became irritated.

"I'm a crocodile! Thanks anyway. How about you go help Knuckles and his group?"

"Ok!"

Meanwhile, Charmy was flying for dear life. "What's up with this Chao!?" A blue chao was literally chasing him down. It followed Charmy no matter what he did.

"CHAO! CHAO! CHAO! CHAO! CHAO! CHAO!"

"SOMEBODY HELP! I'M BEING CHASED BY A DEMON CHAO!" The chase went on for a while, until something yellow ran into the chao. Charmy looked behind him and saw the yellow cloaked mobian. "Thanks dude! I owe ya one. Xayr, was it?" The mobian nodded.

"You don't have to pay me back. We're teammates right now. Teammates look out for eachother." They were going to continue, but an explosion interrupted them. The mobian looked towards it, and saw two figures in it. "Blyxil." He said, and immediately flew towards it.

Sonic ran towards the explosion to see Blyxil totally beating on the black hedgehog. There was a reddish-violet aura around him. "Way past cool."

"Get back here you creep!" The female hedgehog chased after Sonic, until she saw what was going on. "Oh no!"

The white hedgehog also came up, with Tails right behind him. "Get away from him!" He reached his arms out and Blyxil was surrounded by a green aura. The black hedgehog fell to the ground. Sonic noticed something about Blyxil's eyes. There was nothing in them.

Vector walked up with the rest of the Chaotix behind. The Soreans were there too. They seemed stunned. As though they weren't sure what to make of the event. "Well… TACTICAL RETREAT!" Vector took something from the chameleon and threw it on the ground. Smoke appeared around the place. Tails grabbed Blyxil, and he fell unconscious before Tails got off the ground.

* * *

**So, how is it now that it's not bunched up together? **

**What was I talking about up top? **

**Something to add is that I'm planning on writing side stories to this one. They'll be things you don't really need to know, but they'll be a good distraction from what's going on right now. These stories shouldn't be in any order. I may release the most recent one, then jump to backstories, then jump ahead to just before this story began. I may even write about... the future.**


End file.
